Electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, e-readers, etc.) display content of applications on a display device. In an operating system that supports simultaneously content or window type viewing, as for example typically found in a Microsoft WINDOWS operating system, content often is overlaid. That is, content from a first window of an application may overlap that of another application window.
Typically, the content display area chosen (window location area in the display device) is that of the last similar window location. For example, if a user is displaying content of Microsoft WORD document processing application, and chooses to open a calculator application, the calculator application is displayed in the area of the display device where the calculator application was last displayed.
This positioning may be modified in some cases. For example, a user might open two windows in a split screen mode. This divides the content display areas into predetermined frames, e.g., side by side viewing areas. However, the user must choose this mode of display in order to have it applied. Thus, display content tends to overlap or otherwise not be organized intelligently as a default setting in conventional systems.